BATMAN: THE DARK KNIGHT
by The Guard
Summary: The Demon and The Dark Knight


FADE IN  
  
EXT. GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Police cruisers have surrounded a huge hospital. There are a few SWAT vans, and lots of curious onlookers. The police have their hands full keeping the crowd back.  
  
Commissioner Gordon, standing beside a police cruiser, looks toward a SWAT team preparing for combat. He sighs.  
  
GORDON Damn it. If he sees SWAT going in, he'll kill those women in a heartbeat.  
  
The officer nods, then looks up. He freezes. Gordon turns.  
  
PAN UP  
  
A black shape is hurtling toward the building, cape spread like giant wings. It swoops over the police and crowd, and lands on the roof of the hospital. As the murmurs begin in the crowd, it disappears over the roof.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OPERATING ROOM  
  
A shadow dances on the wall.  
  
SINISTER VOICE (VOICEOVER) Do you know what's going to happen to you?  
  
PAN OVER  
  
A blonde nurse shakes her head, sobbing. Behind her, a man holds a knife to her throat.  
  
SINISTER VOICE You're going to die. Because...it's the one thing that gives life meaning.  
  
The woman looks up. A shadow falls across her and her captor.  
  
BATMAN (Offscreen) Let her go.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
Bruce is sitting, bare from the chest up, wearing black leggings and boots. His head is bowed. His hair is soaked with sweat. Beside him, Alfred is folding a blood-soaked towel. A medical kit sits on the console behind Bruce.  
  
ALFRED These severe injuries did not occur when Master Dick was present.  
  
Bruce scowls.  
  
BRUCE Your point?  
  
Alfred finishes folding the towel. He wrinkles his nose at it.  
  
ALFRED Batman seems to be...punishing Bruce Wayne.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WAYNE ENTERPRISES  
  
Bruce stops in front of a tall, black-haired woman in the hall.  
  
Bruce smiles.  
  
BRUCE Excuse me. I didn't catch the name  
  
The woman smiles. When she speaks, it's with an accent.  
  
WOMAN I didn't throw it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE STREETS  
  
A gang is harassing an older woman. The leader turns. Batman is gliding down to the street.  
  
GANG LEADER Batman!  
  
Batman lands among the gang members, whirling into a savage karate kick. The man he kicked flies backward and hits a brick wall. He slumps to the ground. The gang members react with surprise and fear.  
  
Batman head butts a gang member. A shadow flits past overhead, and boots crunch on gravel. A smaller black-clad figure enters the frame and grabs Batman's arm as he prepares to bring it down.  
  
FEMALE VOICE (OS) You're going to hurt someone. Bad.  
  
BATMAN I have it under control.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. APARTMENT  
  
Barbara is sitting on a couch. Dick is pacing the room in front of her.  
  
DICK How's Bruce?  
  
BARBARA Getting worse.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE ROOFTOPS  
  
Batman dangles a man over the edge of a roof.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. APARTMENT  
  
Dick sighs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE ROOFTOPS  
  
Batman stands in the rain, looking out over Gotham.  
  
BARBARA (VOICEOVER) He's mad, Dick. He's alone. I think he feels like...he's lost more than a partner.  
  
BEAT  
  
BARBARA (VOICEOVER) He's lost a friend.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR  
  
Alfred is standing over Bruce, who is slumped in an armchair.  
  
ALFRED You and Master Dick are so alike, Master Bruce.  
  
BEAT  
  
ALFRED You must see that.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE STREETS  
  
Batman is in a fight with several men in black clothing and masks. He punches one and whirls, grabbing a man under his throat. He elbows another one of the men.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BATMOBILE  
  
Batman slides a small gold medallion into a slot on the dashboard.  
  
BATMAN I'm transmitting an image.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BATCAVE  
  
Batman sits in his computer chair, head in his hands.  
  
COMPUTERIZED VOICE That medallion is linked to something called The League of Assassins.  
  
Bruce looks up, concerned.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE ROOF OF POLICE HEADQUARTERS  
  
Commissioner Gordon looks at Batman, who is standing looking out over Gotham.  
  
GORDON Is something wrong?  
  
BATMAN I don't know.  
  
The two men stand in silence.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ALLEY  
  
Gordon approaches a crime scene and winces. Behind him, a fat cop smiles.  
  
GORDON (VOICEOVER) You've become so...brutal. And then there's the question of Robin's whereabouts. We're all a little worried.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE STREETS  
  
A motorbike roars along rain-slicked streets. The rider wears black leather and a helmet.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ALLEY  
  
The man in the helmet slams a man into a wall.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE  
  
Batman watches as 20 of the men in black clothing and masks surround him. He flips his cape open and strikes a fighting stance.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
A CATWALK  
  
Batman looks at a man in the shadows. The man wears a suit of some kind, and what looks like a cape. Behind him, a second figure watches.  
  
BATMAN You're him. The Demon's Head.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW Yes. Quite resourceful. I expected no less.  
  
BATMAN Who are those men?  
  
MAN IN SHADOW Men from The League of Assassins.  
  
BATMAN Never heard of it.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW The world has it secrets.  
  
BEAT  
  
MAN IN SHADOW Bruce.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. COMPOUND  
  
A massive underground complex, complete with what appear to be water towers, farmland, and small lab buildings.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BEDROOM  
  
Bruce is standing, looking out a window.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW (VOICEOVER) For decades, I have been searching for a suitable heir. Someone who will continue the mission I began. Someone who wishes for peace. Utopia.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Batman looks at someone we can't see. He scowls.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW You and I are the pinnacle of human perfection. We have trained our bodies and our minds to one common objective.  
  
BEAT  
  
MAN IN SHADOW You could usher in a millenium of peace.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
A HUGE UNDERGROUND CAVERN  
  
A sort of temple. The ceilings are spacious and high. There is a huge stainglassed window in the center of the ceiling. On the floor in the middle of the chamber is a strange metal contraption. It looks like a huge steel swimming pool with pipes coming from it, but it bubbles with a strange green liquid.  
  
Batman follows a man in a cloak down a set of stone stairs into the cavern.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW I've lived for centuries, Detective.  
  
BATMAN That's impossible.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW No, Detective. It's quite possible.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE FLOOR  
  
A sheet-covered form is lowered into the swimming-pool-like vat. The liquid inside bubbles and boils. Batman watches, transfixed.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A DINING HALL  
  
Batman sits at one end of a long table. The man in the cloak sits at the other.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW Humans are a cancer, Batman. Threatening this world, and the Utopia it could be.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MISSILE SILO  
  
Huge missles stand silent.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DINING HALL  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
Batman.  
  
BATMAN You can't be serious.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BEDROOM  
  
The black-haired woman sits on a bed. Batman stands at the window.  
  
WOMAN (VOICEOVER) You must understand, Beloved. He cannot be defeated. He is immortal.  
  
BATMAN No one lives forever.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLWAY  
  
Batman races down a hall, toward three men in black fatigues.  
  
BATMAN (VOICEOVER) He's going to murder billions.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A HUGE UNDERGROUND CAVERN  
  
A ton of the men in black fatigues people close in on Batman.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. COMPOUND  
  
A series of huge explosions rips through the compound. People scream and run for their lives as chunks of dirt and steel land among them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MISSILE SILO  
  
A missle horn blares...the missles steam. Several technicians watch from a protective control booth above the floor.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A CORRIDOR  
  
Batman walks up a set of steel stairs.  
  
BATMAN (VOICEOVER) This is madness.  
  
INT. CONTROL ROOM  
  
In a room full of computer equipment, monitors, ect, the man in a cloak stands with his back to us, looking at a computer screen.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW (VOICEOVER) Great men are often perceived as insane. What I'm doing...will be remembered.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE DESERT  
  
A huge silver hovercraft speeds over the sands, kicking up great clouds of it.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW (VOICEOVER) I'm going to save the world.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
Batman.  
  
He looks at someone we can't see.  
  
BATMAN Not tonight.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. COMPOUND  
  
Batman and the man in the cloak are enganged in a hand-to-hand battle. Neither makes progress, as each blocks the other's punches and kicks in a spectacular martial arts contest. The man pulls a sword. Batman snaps open a batarang. The two of them clash.  
  
FADE TO:  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
Batman. He scowls.  
  
BATMAN I won't murder billions of innocents. Not to preserve a species. Not even to save a world.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW (VOICEOVER) Then we are enemies...  
  
ANGLE ON:  
  
The man in shadow's face. We can BARELY make it out. Thin features, with a strange beard and mustache. He sighs.  
  
MAN IN SHADOW So be it.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
FROM THE WRITERS OF BATMAN TRIUMPHANT  
  
A Bat-Emblem emerges from the darkness. Silver letters appear, then fade.  
  
BATMAN THE DARK KNIGHT  
  
NOVEMBER 2002 


End file.
